Brotherlie love
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Leroy has escaped from jail and crash lands on Hawai. Stitch finds him and takes care of him. Can there enemie bounds be brocken and will they both start liking each other? WARNING A RAPE IS IN ONE CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly love

**Brotherly love**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is my first Leroy and Stitch story. Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>As Lilo and Stitch managed to defeat Leroy by the hula song nearly all of the experiments were killed. Except the original one who covered his ears. As soon as the song was over he jumped out of his hide out.<p>

**"Oh no. We haven't stopped all the Leroy's. A-" Lilo said worried and was about to start again as Leroy stopped her.**

**"Nooo. Please arrest me and stop playing that awful noise. I beg you," This Leroy shouted and then collapsed.**

This Leroy was in tears of his defeat as he cried over his dead clone brothers. The dead Leroy's all attached themselves back into him and he carried on crying.

Dr. Hams from Hamsterviel was arrested with Leroy and they were brought into the top security cell of the Galactic armada. Then they were brought in front of the high lord of all galaxies.

**"Experiment 629. You made the galaxy armada to a rubbish dump, you captured all of the 625 experiments for self use and tried to take over the galaxies with Dr. Hams von Hamsterviel. He is executed on the spot. We can't trust him. But what about you?" The Judge asked him.**

**"My name is Leroy. And I am due for execution as well since I turned evil as can be," Leroy shouted at them.**

**"If that is your idea. Ok. You and Dr. Hams von Hamsterviel will die tomorrow. Bring both of them to their cells." The Judge ordered them.**

Leroy screamed at the spot as he was dragged to his cell. He kicked, scratched and beaten the guards, but he was no match against the security people. Once he was secure in his cell he noticed a doctor was there and injected him with some fluid stuff. Right away Leroy passed out and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Down on earth Lilo and Stitch have checked countless times if all the experiments were ok. And so far so good.<p>

Back home Stitch left of into his own room as he got his good monitor out. He stared at the picture and noticed it looked just like a experiment he knew. He walked over to Lilo's table and scribbled all of the blue away.

Lilo walked inside and saw what Stitch was doing to the picture.

**"Stitch. What are you up to with that picture?" Lilo asked him confused. **

**"I recognise picture. Experiment…" Stitch said.**

Stitch removed all of the blue and filled it up with red. Lilo looked at it and recognised it as well.

**"Experiment 629. Also known as Leroy," They both pointed it out.**

Stitch nodded and looked sad at the picture. Lilo on the other hand took the paper and crumpled it up and threw it into the bin.

**"What Lilo doing. My brother." Stitch asked her shocked and sad.**

**"Experiment 629 a.k.a Leroy is not your brother Stitch. He has no home ore the right to live. Get over it Stitch-" Lilo snapped at him.**

**"No. Experiment 629, brother, family." Stitch said as he started to cry.**

Lilo sight: Brothers mean Family. And family means that nobody gets forgotten or left behind. Stitch looked at Lilo with pleading eyes to get his brother to safety. But Lilo stayed hard and left to buy herself a ice cream.

**"Grow up Stitch. Leroy is not part of our Ohana. And he never will," Lilo snapped at Stitch.**

Lilo left and Stitch cried threw the day. Stitch crawled sad into his bed and cried harder. Dr. Jumba Jookiba noticed the down mood that Stitch was in and sat down on Lilo's bed which bent right threw.

**"Tell Jumba what made Stitch so sad." Dr Jumba asked the disappointed experiment. **

**"I miss Experiment 629. Brother, family." Stitch explained his down mood to Jumba.**

**"Ah. Stitch sees Leroy as part of his Ohana?" Dr Jumba asked him.**

Stitch nodded and looked at Dr. Jumba Jookiba. His sort of father.

**"Well. If Stitch wants to give experiment 629 another chance. Then who is there to stop him?" Dr Jumba asked Stitch chuckling. **

Stitch nodded and everybody left to the kitchen for there dinner. Nanny has made delicious pasta and everybody enjoyed themselves. Once dinner was finished Stitch left the house for a walk. Nanny placed the leftover paster into the fridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space Leroy has broken out and took the yellow police car to escape. It was a yellow triangular ship. The alien police chased after him, but Leroy being a skilled pilot shot one down after another. Once all of the police retreated and left him alone he grinned and looked at a photo of a blue koala looking guy.<p>

**"And now that I have escaped. I can turn my attention to you my dear Stitch. Hahaha." Leroy said and sent out a dark and log laugh. **

Leroy activated the hyper drive and bounced of to earth where he crash-landed his ship behind a waterfall.

As he crash-landed he found a red triangular ship which has parked behind a waterfall and it had a handprint in front of it that fits Stitch's.

**"Ok. So Stitch is still playing pet for Lilo. But I can show him that there is more to her then that," Leroy told himself chuckling. **

With Stitch he was lying on Lilo's bed looking out to the star filled sky. Suddenly he sees a bright fire star shooting close to his home and then over the house. He sees a yellow alien ship crash-landing a few miles away at the waterfall. Thinking that his Ohana was in danger Stitch raced as quickly as his 2 feet could run of to the crash sight and sees a yellow alien police car.

**"Odd. Stitch doesn't remember seeing any yellow spaceships?" Stitch asked himself confused. **

Stitch walks carefully around the spaceship and finds Leroy trying to repair it.

Stitch's heart beaten faster and he was suddenly unsure if he should talk to his evil counterpart. But as he remembered that Leroy was his Ohana as well and how he confronted Lilo with it, he pressed his blue claw in front of Leroy's fur to get his attention.

**"Aloha Leroy… Leroy are you brother Ok?" Stitch asked him.**

Stitch suddenly sees Leroy sitting on the ground, upset and he looked at him. He had a small blood wound on his hand and it looked like he hadn't eaten in ages.

**"Aloha Stitch. What brings you here cousin?" Leroy asked him confused. **

Leroy has grown a bit taller then Stitch. But from all of there cousins they both resembled each other best. Like twins. Leroy liked his blood wound clean and then looked back at Stitch.

**"Stitch just thought that maybe brother Leroy is hungry? And that you were hurt as the ship crashed." Stitch explained his presents. **

**"Hungry? And what if Leroy is hungry? Is Stitch going to teas Leroy for becoming ill and thin? (Coughed) And not able to land a spaceship properly." Leroy snapped at Stitch mad.**

**"Leroy not feeling very well?" Stitch asked him worried.**

**"Not at all well," Leroy said.**

Leroy carried on coughing and suddenly he spat blood out of his mouth. Stitch carefully picked up Leroy and lied him on his bed in the spaceship.

Then he got the 1st AID space kit out and attended Leroy's wounds. Once his hand was in a plaster since it broke in 2 Stitch listened to Leroy's heartbeat. It betted in time, but not only did Stitch hear Leroy's heart, he could also hear rumbling sounds from the stomach.

**"Is Leroy hungry?" Stitch asked his cousin. **

**"Yes. But don't worry brother. Leroy can cope." Leroy said not wanting to accept the help offered by Stitch. **

Stitch raced back home and got the rest paster. He covered it with cheese, melted it with the oven and brought it to Leroy.

**"Leroy eat. God for you brother." Stitch said as he handed him the food.**

**"Really?... you want to help me?" Leroy asked Stitch surprised. **

Stitch nodded eagerly and fed Leroy. Leroy really liked Stitch creation of paster and cheese. He chomped it down and his stomach stopped acing. Then he hugged Stitch pleased.

**"Thank you so much Stitch. You saved my life." Leroy said happy.**

**"I never leave my Ohana to die. But don't tell anybody that you are here." Stitch warned him.**

**"So long you don't tell anybody. Then ok." Leroy agreed with him.**

Stitch nodded and then he had to go back home. Tomorrow they will see what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "A nice Leroy X Stitch romance. But if Leroy only thinks he has blood wounds then he has cut himself again. Please review. I own nobody except the idea."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The suspicion

**The suspicion and friendship grows**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Written date Friday the 6****th**** of April 2012."**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lilo woke up and found Stitch wasn't in his bed any more like normally. She got up, had a wash and walked downstairs and found Stitch making a big breakfast, scrambled egg, toast, jam, honey, fried egg, pancake and a packet of cereal.<p>

**"Good morning Stitch. How was your night?" Lilo asked her best friend.**

Stitched jumped in fear as he hadn't heard Lilo come downstairs and the pancake in the frying pan flew up and landed right on Lilo's head.

**"Stitch. What is going on? You never freak out when I talk with you." Lilo explained. **

**"I... um... just wanna have a picnic at the... forest." Stitch lied to Lilo, hopping she won't notice it.**

**"It is in the forest Stitch. And you can't be that hungry. Here let me help you tidy up."Lilo said as she was about to take the picnic basket away again.**

**"NO STITCH REALLY HUNGRY." Stitch shouted in a state of panic. **

Stitch packed quickly all the food up in a picnic basket, washed up and then ran out of the room onto the buggy and trampled away from Lilo with the picnic basket.

Lilo looked outside confused. Why was Stitch being so distant from here? What is he hiding? And for who is the picnic basket?

Maybe for Angel. After all she really likes him. But Stitch isn't going towards Angel's house.

**"I have to talk with Angel. Maybe she knows what is going on with him." Lilo asked herself confused. **

So Lilo walked over to Angel and was expecting to see Stitch there. But experiment 624 Angel was sitting alone playing cards.

**"Aloha Lilo. What is up?" Angel asked her friend.**

Lilo sat next to Angel and looks around for Stitch. But he wasn't there at all. Except for a few photos of him where Angel has done a collage of her lover.

**"Aloha Angel. I was just wondering if you have seen Stitch today?" Lilo asked her cousin. **

**"No. He hasn't seen me for quiet some time. I think he just wants to keep his distant from his loved ones. And once he is back he can shower us with love." Angel said.**

**"I don't think so. He has packed a picnic today for 2 people and left with the bike and the basket. I thought he was going on a picnic with you?" Lilo explained her confusion to Angel.**

**"No not with me. Come I can sense him out," Angel said.**

**"You can?" Lilo asked the experiment surprised. **

**"With my super developed sense of smell of course." Angel said smiling a d dashing white smile at Lilo.**

**"Ok." Lilo said giving Angel a chance. **

Lilo attached Angel to a collar and a dog lead and the pink experiment sniffed around Stitches dog collar and they walked of. They walked towards the forest and into the forest where they found a crashed yellow spaceship.

They could hear a see side inside it. And the scene of Stitch was the strongest inside the space ship.

**"No doubt about it. Stitch is in there with another experiment." Angel said as she senced both smells from the ship.**

**"Another experiment? Who?" Lilo asked Angel confused. **

Angel tried to enter the code into the computer, but the spaceship stayed closed. Angel bashed against the door. But nothing.

**"Aloha. Stitch. Open up love." Angel called out to him.**

Suddenly it was dead silence. They could hear rushing around and finally after 2 minuets Stitch opened up the door.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hour's before that with Stitch<strong>

Stitch was happily trampling all the way to Leroy's spaceship to have a lovely picnic with Leroy his lover. Once he reached the spaceship he entered the code and Leroy appeared on the screen.

**"Aloha Stitch. Welcome to my humble home," Leroy welcomed his cousin. **

**"Remember the picnic idea bro?" Stitch asked his secret crush.**

**"How can bro forget. Come inside love." Leroy said welcoming him into the ship.**

Leroy opened up the door and let Stitch inside. Since at the start of the day it was cold Leroy has build a entire beach inside the spaceship with a palm tree and a small paddling pool with waves sounds.

**"Wow. Leroy like the beach that much?" Stitch asked him surprised. **

**"To walk on yes. Not to actually swim." Leroy said shivering at the thought of water.**

** "Ewwww. Wet." Leroy and Stitch said at the same time.**

They laughter and together they set up a beautiful picnic. Suddenly Stitch had an idea and programmed something special on the screen.

**"To for fill the beauty." Stitch said happy with an idea.**

Stitch pressed on a button and slowly the screen turned to a setting sun. Leroy was amazed and together Leroy and Stitch finished the picnic and cuddled next to each other watching the calm sunset.

It was so beautiful. Stitch turned slowly his head to the right side and looked deep into Leroy's dark eyes. Leroy turned to the left side and looked deep into Stitches eyes. Slowly they leaned in inching each others lips to each other.

_**"No Leroy… we shouldn't…" Stitch whispered to him with a hint of fear.**_

_**"Who is there to stop us… bro?" Leroy whispered back to him.**_

And just as they were about to kiss they were brought out of the romantic moment when they heard knocking on the door. (Angel at the other side.)

* * *

><p><strong>"Who ever dares to disturb our romantic moments wants their heads examined." Leroy snapped a bit mad.<strong>

Quickly Stitch and Leroy tidied up and Leroy hid behind the computer. Stitch opened up the door and sees Angie and Lilo outside. He was mad.

**"What?" Stitch asked them mad.**

**"Aloha Stitch. What are you doing here baby?" Angel asked him flirty.**

**"Shut up Angel. You are nothing, but ****annoying me." Stitch snapped back at her.**

**"Stitch what are you doing here? And how are you talking to your girlfriend?" Lilo asked him shocked. **

Angel pretended that Stitch didn't say those hurtful words right to her heart. But Stitch wasn't finished with his anger jet.

**"I was invited by my boyfriend for a picnic. Ok?" Stitch explained to them the truth.**

**"BOYFRIEND?" Angel and Lilo asked them shocked.**

Leroy came out and glared mad at them.

**"Yes boyfriend. Stitch is my boyfriend. Have you got a problem with that?" Leroy asked Angel mad.**

**"Well to be honest with you Evil. Yes I have a lot of problems. Stitch how could you?" Angel asked Stitch hurt.**

**"How could I? I think the question should be: How could you Angel?" Stitch shouted at her.**

Angel looked at Stitch confused. What is he talking about?

**"Pardo?" Angel asked him shocked. **

**"Don't pretend you don't know what you have done to Stitches heart Angel. You took it out of his chest and smashed it onto the floor. First you flirt with him, make him all worn up for you and then you leave and flirt with somebody els. You never loved Stitch," Leroy explained mad.**

**"That is a lie. Bunny he is lying." Angel said trying to get herself out of this trouble.**

**"Oh no he is not. And we have the prove." Stitch said at the edge of tears.**

Stitch showed angry Angel the proofed picture which showed her flirting and kissing experiment 625 a.k.a Reuben. Angel was horrified and Stitch was deeply hurt.

**"I'll show you that I am not a ****lire****. Leroy can I please talk to you for a minuet outside?" Angle asked him mad.**

So Leroy shrugged his shoulders, walked outside with Angel and together they sang this song.

_**The boy is mine sung by Angel and Leroy**__**  
>Angel: "Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"<strong>_

_**Leroy: "Um sure, u know, u look kinder familiar?"**_

_**Angel: "Yeah, you do too, but umm**_

_**I jus wan u to know, do u know someone name,**_

_**you know his name."**_

_**Leroy: "Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name." **_

_**Angel: "I just want you to let you know that he's mine."**_

_**Leroy: "Huh, no, no he's mine."**_

_**Angel and Leroy: "You need to give it up**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine."<strong>_

_**Angel: "I think it's time we got this straight**_  
><em><strong>Sit and talk face to face<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no way you could mistake<strong>_  
><em><strong>For your man- are you insane."<strong>_

_**Leroy: "You see I know that you maybe**_  
><em><strong>Just a bit jealous of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because your blind if you can't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That his love is all in me."<strong>_

_**Angel: "You see I tried to hesitate**_  
><em><strong>I didn't wanna say wt he told me<strong>_  
><em><strong>He said without me he couldn't make<strong>_  
><em><strong>It through the day- ain't that a shame."<strong>_

_**Leroy: "Maybe you misunderstood**_  
><em><strong>Because I can't see how he could<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna take his time and that's all so good<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because my love is all it took."<strong>_

_**Angel and Leroy: "You need to give it up**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough(Enough)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine (The boy is mine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused(Confuse)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me (no, no)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine."<strong>_

_**Leroy: "Must do the things you do**_  
><em><strong>Keep on acting like a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>You need to know it's me not you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you didn't know it girl- it's true."<strong>_

_**Angel: "I think that you should realize**_  
><em><strong>And try to understand why<strong>_  
><em><strong>He is a part of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it's killing you inside."<strong>_

_**Leroy: "You can what you wanna say**_  
><em><strong>What we have you can't take<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the truth you can't escape<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can tell the real from the fake."<strong>_

_**Angel: "When will you get the picture**_  
><em><strong>You're the past, I'm the future<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get away it's my time to shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you didn't know the boy is mine(the boy is mine)."<strong>_

_**Leroy and Angel: "You need to give it up**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough (enough)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see (to see)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine (boy's mine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused (seem to be confuse)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<strong>_

_**You need to give it up (ohh)**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough(had about enough)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine(he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you(I'm so sorry)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused(You seems to be confused)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me(He belongs to me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine."<strong>_

_**Leroy: "You can't destroy this love I found**_  
><em><strong>Your silly games I won't allow<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine without a doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>You might as well throw in the towel."<strong>_

_**Angel: "What makes you think that he wants you**_  
><em><strong>When I'm the one that brought him to<strong>_  
><em><strong>This special place that's in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because he was my love right from the start."<strong>_

_**Angel and Leroy: "You need to give it up(Give it up)**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough(Had about enough)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see(It's not hard to see)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine(The boy is mine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you(I'm sorry to you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused(Seems to be confused)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me(He belongs to me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine(The boy is mine)<strong>_

_**You need to give it up(no, you need to give it up)**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough(bout enough)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see(it's not hard to see)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine(the boy is mineee)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you(mineee... ohh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused(Seems to be confused)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me(he belongs to meeee)<strong>_  
><em><strong>That boy is mine<strong>_

_**You need to give it up(not yours)**_  
><em><strong>Had about enough(but mine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to see(not yours)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine(but mine)(not yours)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems to be confused<strong>_  
><em><strong>He belongs to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boy is mine."<strong>_

Leroy had enough and smashed into Angels face making here nose bleed. Angel quickly looked to Stitch to see if he would help her. But Stitch wasn't even blinking to that action.

Angel knew her heart has been broken just as bad as she treated Stitch. If not worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Can you guys please review? I own nobody except the idea."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The love will never return

**The lover will never return**

**Quanktumspirit: "WARNING THIS PART OF THE STORY HAS A NEAR RAPE ATTEMT! READ AT YOUR OWN COURCHON! Please review anyway. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday the 11th of April 2012."**

* * *

><p>It was evening and Lilo and Angel were sitting on Lilo's bed. Angel was cuddling Lilo's stuffy puppet: Shrulle and cried again and again. Lilo was trying to comfort Angel… but she was just to heart broken to ever be rescued again.<p>

**"Angel… never thought that Stitch would hurt Angel so badly," Angel cried on the chair.**

**"I never expected to lose my pet and best friend Angel. But what happened can't be changed. Maybe you can help me checking on all the other experiments?" Lilo offered a way of distracting Angel from her heart break. **

**"Angel… can try. But Angel will give no guarantee to be happy," Angel warned Lilo.**

So Angel and Lilo got on Lilo's bike and checked on everybody. They all were ok and gave Angel comfort to move on. But for Angel her broken heart could not be rescued.

**"Why Stitch-boo? Why do you hurt me so?" Angel asked as she stared up at the blue sky.**

Suddenly Angel was getting even more depressed. So Lilo and Angel returned home. Suddenly Angel heard Stitches dog flap being activated and Stitch came inside after his romantic date with Leroy.

**"Stitch-boo. How are you baby." Angel asked as another attempt to win him over.**

**"The key to success it to never give up," Stitch told himself as he ignored Angel.**

**"Stitch. I made myself extra for you." Angel said in her flirty voice. **

Angel tried hard to flirt talk with Stitch, but he was in la-la land and was thinking of Leroy. Angel tried to get Stitch to love her again.

**"What should I do tomorrow with my baby Leroy? A walk threw the forest? Go for a ice-cream… Angel. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Stitch at first talked to himself again, until Angel attacked him.**

**"STITCH WILL LOVE ANGEL AGAIN!" Angel shouted at him mad.**

Angel jumped on Stitch and tied him up, then she dragged him angry over to the bed and threw him on it.

**"ANGEL STOP IT! YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Stitch shouted back at her.**

**"Yeah. Well… you should be hurt to badly that you will never leave Angel again ever." Angel shouted back at him hurt.**

Angel jump's up and down on Stitch as he scream's in fear of his live. Stitch tries to get out, but Angel held him tight. She forced Stitch to make love with her and Stitch screamed in pain.

**"LET STITCH GO YOU…YOU…" Stitch shouted at her mad.**

**"BITCH!" Stitch shouted and another somebody who has just come in. **

Stitch and Angel looked shocked up. There were the window was, was now a broken window and Leroy was standing there mad as hell. He shot at Angel with the net that Ganto used to capture the experiments and he helps Stitch up to his feet.

**"I WILL CALL THE HIGHTEST GOVERNMENT TO PUT YOU RAPER BEHIND BARS FOR GOOD. Come home Stitch." Leroy first screamed out of rage and anger then spoke calm again.**

Stitch was so hurt by Angel and he cried so hard that he could hardly feel howl again. But he took Leroy's hand and they both left Angel in the trap net. Angel was watching tears in her eyes that Stitch still didn't care for her.

* * *

><p>A while later she was in front of the highest council member as the criminal and Leroy and Stitch as the witnesses.<p>

**"Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Your experiment Angel dared to harm and rape her boyfriend, therefore-" The Judge started to explain, but was cut off by somebody.**

**"EX-BOYFRIEND please judge. I want nothing to do with that bitch." Stitch shouted out mad.**

**"Ok. Angel dared to rape her ex-boyfriend and therefore harmed the highest pride that he could hold. What do you plead?" The Judge asked Dr Jumba Jookiba. **

**"Angel is guilt. She will be imprisoned immediately for 20 years-" Dr. Jumba Jookiba suggested.**

**"NO FOR LIFE. NEVER TO HARM HIM AGAIN!" Leroy shouted out mad.**

Angel was sentenced to life in jail and was dragged into a high security cell which has once been owned by Dr. Jumba in the first film.

As the doors closed Angel sat on the prison bench and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I just had to get Angel out of the way. Please review and sorry for the harsh story. But I have another reason for imprisoning her. Wait and see."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A angel turns to the devil

**A angel turns to the devil**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 20th April 2012."**

* * *

><p>Once Angel was out of the way Stitch felt a bit bad for her. After all it was his fault that her heart has been broken. But she should just move on and find herself a guy who loves her properly.<p>

Leroy noticed the sadness that his partner held inside him so Leroy gave Stitch a hug. Stitch blushed again and hugged Leroy back.

**"Everything will turn out right Stitch. Nobody can take us apart," Leroy reinsured his boyfriend.**

**"Thank you so much Leroy." Stitch said happy as can be.**

Leroy looked puzzled. For what is Stitch thanking him?

**"Thank you for loving me." Stitch said smiling at him.**

Leroy nodded and they both went of for a flight across the island. Then as they reached the volcano they fell asleep in the volcano. (It doesn't harm them).

* * *

><p>In the prison cell where Jamba Jookiba was placed in the first film is the exact prison cell where Angel has been thrown inside.<p>

**"This is with out a doubt the grittiest place I have ever been. Even Stitch bad eating habits are not this discussing. Ew." Angel complained about the sight of the cell.**

Angel stripped the bed and cleaned the room as best as she could. But as she was about to move the gritty mattress she noticed a small blue capsule. Like the one she was in and all her other cousins.

**"Weird. I thought Lilo has found everybody and given them a home. Lets see… experiment: 627… Must be a new one. Hu?" Angel asked herself confused.**

Under the bed Angel found a brown scrap book with notes inside it, 627 notes. She easily found hers. In it said that she would be the kindest experiment and most likely a fail. Angel was hurt that that was what Jamba really thought of her. She flicked forwards to see what Jamba thought of the last Experiment.

**"Lets see: Experiment 627 was a creation for need. You know diary as I was creating Experiment 627 I wanted somebody who was mean and a success. He turned out to be the worst of the howl pack. But suddenly Dr. Hams von Hamsterviel the white rat like creature came to me as I was just finished with it and forced me to create somebody else. A red thing which is hideously ugly and in his option can never be tamed. But I made sure he can and once Experiment 629 was done he was released on the island. Dr. Hams von Hamsterviel released Experiment 629 and he caught all the 625 experiments without much trying. But I made sure that his weakness was the wonderful Hula song. But that is not only his weakness. Experiment 627 once released can stop him for good and capture him back," Angel read out.**

Once reading that long note Angel grinned. She will get her Stitch back. At all costs. Even if she has to release the last experiment herself. So Angel in a very un-lady like manner pied in a bucked and threw the experiment into her urine. She has to admit it is disgusting. But if this experiment is the only thing that can bring her lover back she will try everything.

The experiment glowed and as the explosion passed experiment 627 called Evil was there. He looked like Stitch, but all he said was Evil and was orange and red. Angel grinned and introduced herself to him.

**"Hello Experiment 627. My name is Experiment 624 also called Angel. I think your name is Evil, right?" Angel asked the Experiment. **

**"Evile. Yes. Where is Leroy and Stitch? Evile wants to hurt Leroy and Stitch," Evile asked excited and mad.**

**"Perfect. Well here is the plan Evile." Angel explained to him.**

Angel whispered the plan in Evil's ear and they both grinned wickedly.

**"Think you can pull it off?" Angel asked him chuckling darkly. **

**"Definitely. Angel… definitely." Evile said very maliciously. **

Experiments Angel and Evil shook hands and together they broke out of jail. The final house of Stitch and Leroy's friendship are counted now.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yes guys. An angel and a devil are maybe going to stop the pair. Or will they? Please review."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A love that is united

**A love that is united for life**

**Quanktumspirit: "I will bring the plan in the next chapter. For now this one. Please review. Written date: Saturday 21st April 2012."**

* * *

><p>As everybody were back on earth Stitch and Leroy both watched a cinema movie together. It was the film: Proposal. It was hilarious how the woman tried everything to stay in America and not be kicked over to Canada. Leroy and Stitch laughs so much it hurt in the side.<p>

But what Leroy understood out of the film is that the true love can go a far way just to be united forever. The man at the end even flew over to America from Alaska as fast as he could just to marry the lady and stop his new found love escape to Canada.

**"That was an excellent film. Did you like it Stitch?" Leroy asked his boyfriend happy.**

**"And if. It was so cool." Stitch said smiling at him back. **

Both experiments high fifed each other and they left for the skate park. There they rented out 2 skateboards and practiced some cool tricks.

**"Yippy. Hurray." Leroy cheered.**

**"Super cool." Stitch called out happy. **

They both enjoyed it so much that Leroy and Stitch didn't see where they were skating and smashed right into each other. There eyes widened and Leroy quickly caught Stitch around his waist and kissed him fully on the lips.

Stitch melted into the kiss to and kissed Leroy back with just as much love as he could give.

**"S…S…Stitch?" Leroy asked him worried.**

**"Leroy?" Stitch asked him back confused. **

Leroy pulled out of the kiss and looked seriously at Stitch. Then to Stitch shock Leroy went on one knee and proposed with a silver proposal ring.

**"Will you Stitch Experiment 626 marry me Leroy Experiment 629?" Leroy asked Stitch using their numbers as well.**

**"I Stitch Experiment 626… accept your offer Leroy Experiment 629." Stitch said happy and with tears falling from his face with pride. **

Leroy gave Stitch the wedding ring and they kissed again and again. Then Leroy got all the experiments together (Except for Angel and Evil since they are still in space) Nanny, David and Lilo for there wedding.

They placed David up as there Pope to bind there love forever. He was baffled since he was just surfing and was in his underwear. Stitch quickly threw over him a hula skirt and a coco nut bra. Whiles Leroy set on his head a sun hat.

**"David can you bind me and Leroy together in holy church?" Stitch asked the baffled surfer. **

Leroy and Stitch quickly heaved 2 surf boards and nailed them together to represent a cross and lay some palm leaves down for the red carpet. David still baffled just nodded and looked at the pop thingy bible book. He has no experience with the church, but he hoped that the words were in the book to help him bind the two love monsters together before they turn him into a pile of bones.

**"Um… Ok… what do I have to do?" David asked them confused since this was the first wedding he has ever been on.**

**"Read out of the book. Ok?" Stitch said.**

**"Ok. Um **(Reads what it says in the book) **Man and woman stand in front of the priest…" David said moving his hand in the air.**

**"This is going to be a long afternoon." Leroy said getting bored. **

**"The Flower ladies behind them…" David still reads exactly out of the book.**

**"Get on with it." Stitch growled impatient. **

**"The guy at the front pronounces them both husband and wife…" David reads out.**

**"YOU STKIPED THE PART DAVID!" Leroy and Stich shouted at him mad.**

**"What part?" David asked confused. **

Leroy grabbed the comic, ripped it to shreds and handed David the part where the Priest asks them if they want to be husband and wife. Dave nodded and reads the words of.

**"Ah this part?" David asked pointing it out to see if he had it correctly now.**

**"Yes David that part. Now get on with it." Leroy said ready to bite his hand off in boredom. **

**"Ok… ok… do you Annabel take Steven-" David read out of the comic again.**

**"WE ARE NOT ANNABEL OR STEVEN DAVID, WE ARE STITCH AND LEROY!" Stitch and Leroy screamed at him getting really fed up.**

**"But you said-" David said confused all over again.**

Both experiments wacked David over the head and Stitch crossed out the two comic book guys names and written Stitch and Leroy down. Then he handed it back. Dave now with a big head ace read it now properly.

**"Ok do you Stitch experiment 626 take Leroy experiment 629 to be your lawfully wedded husband?" David askes the Experiments. **

**"I do. Finally." Stitch said rolling his eyes annoyed in the head. **

**"Um is that a yes?" David asked him.**

**"YES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Stitch shouted at him again.**

**"Ok. Do you Leroy experiment 629 take Stitch experiment 626 to be your lawfully wedded um… husband again I guess." David asked confused still. **

**"This is a lot better. Yes thank you David." Leroy said a lot happier now.**

**"Wait there says something more here. Is there anybody who disagrees with this marriage? They may speak now or forever hold their piece." David called out and looked at the others.**

Nobody dared to speak so they were married properly. Everybody applauded ad they both had a small kiss. But suddenly the earth shook and they all see a space ship landing. Leroy and Stitch knew it could be some of there cousins. Maybe come to visit the newly wed.

**"Visit from out of space?" Stitch asked his lover confused. **

**"I think they are not here for cake Stitch." Leroy said worried.**

The hatch opened and Angel and Evil stepped out. Angel was looking hurt at Stitch that he has dared to get married to his cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What is going to happen now? Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A fight ende with death

**A fight which could have ended up in death**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am so sorry guy's. I will try and upload it faster. Please carry on reviewing and thank you for your patient. Saturday 29**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

><p>All the experiments walked carefully backwards as they saw Angel and Evil glare at Stitch and Leroy.<p>

**"Where is Leroy?" Evile asked them mad.**

Leroy looked worried to Stitch. Both nodded and walked together forwards. But Stitched stayed quiet.

**"I am here... I presume you are Experiment 627? Also known as Evil?" Leroy asked him mad.**

**"Yes. And you are the pest Leroy. Also formally known as 629. You are a shame of what you are supposed to be you twit." Evile snapped at him mad.**

**"Excuse me. I am trying to be kind and friendly to my husband, friends, brother's, cousins and so on. The life doesn't have to revolve around evil all the time Evil." Leroy snapped back at him.**

**"Wait... Oh no. JUMBA JOKIBA GET HERE NOW!" Evile screamed as he noticed something was going terribly wrong with Leroy.**

Jumba had to fight his way forward and looked from one experiment to the other.

**"What is it Evil? Why are you back?" Jumba asked him confused.**

**"I was brought back by Experiment 624 also known as Angel. Stitch's Ex-Girlfriend as I heard. But that is beside the point. Do you know what Dr. Hams von Hamstervil has created?" Evile explained mad.**

**"A monster. I know." Jumba said remembering the creation day of Leroy the best ever.**

**"No. Not just a monster... he has doomed Experiment 629 right from the beginning..." Evile exclaimed mad.**

All the Experiment's looked at Experiment 629 also known as Leroy. He looked at Evil confused. Evil grabbed him and ran off to the weird build contraption from the Lilo and Stitch movie where Stitch was sick. He threw Leroy in and locked the door. Then the rebuild the contraption, plugged both end's together and placed himself into it.

**"What do- YEAU!" Leroy was about to ask, but then a thundering pain shot threw his body.**

Suddenly Leroy's eyes turned from black to a electric green and he was getting angry and frustrated.

**"Calm down. In a few minuet's you will be saved and then you have to kill me." Evile explained to him**

**"No Evile..." Leroy said shocked about what Evile was about to do.**

Evile had a small tear down his eye as the machines were activated. A drumming sound was heard and all the evil was drained out of Leroy and transferred into Evile. After lying still for 1 minuets they both woke up and Leroy really was cured all together.

But Evile was so mad that all the Experiments had to restrain him and then sent him of quickly to the black howl. Everybody cheered for Leroy's cure and he and Stitch hugged each other happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


End file.
